The Untold Legend
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Complete Author Notes up Four Seishi remaining. (THTC) Two on the verge of death. Hotohori tells Miaka the part of the legend that he had kept from all of them.. Now Miaka must make her final decision.. The fate of her two dying Seishi’s now r
1. The Untold Legend

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**The Untold Legend**

**Written By: HoshiHikari4ever**

**Summary: Happens after eps. 47, Yui never made her second wish. Houki does not exist. Four Seishi remaining.  (THTC) Two on the verge of death.  Hotohori tells Miaka the part of the legend that he had kept from all of them..  Now Miaka must make her final decision..  The fate of her two dying Seishi's now rest in her hands.....**

**Parings: M/?**

            Battle cries rang through the battlefield. Both people and hoses fell to the floor, some dead, and some still fighting to survive.

              Above them all, on top of a hill, safe from the battle, were two enemies, both on horses, standing about 10 feet apart.

            "So, this is, this is all just a diversion!  Innocent people had to die, because of it!"  The man dressed in imperial red shouted.  The shogun before him just smirked.  Unable to keep his temper in  anymore, the emperor charged at the shogun.

            "Baka!" Nagako held up his right hand, releasing a chi spell. It struck the man before him with full force.  Hotohori was thrown backwards by the force.  All at once, two hands pushed him of his horse.  He landed flat on his back.

            "Hotohori!!" a voice bellowed from out.  A figure ran up to him, clutching him tightly.  He looked around.  "I...I'm fine...." The emperor's eyes landed to where the chi spell had struck..  Tamahome laid there, flat on his stomach.

             "Baka's!  You took the blast for him!  No matter, a two in one shot!"  Nagako smirked.  "Back to the palace no da, we have to retreat now no da...."  He picked up the emperor.  "Miaka let go, he'll be alright...." Tasuki whispered in her ear.  "Go check Tamahome," The Miko seemed startled, she had totally forgotten about him.  Now she stood up, to check on Tamahome.  "Still alive..."  "Miaka, get them back to the palace!  We'll hold them off...."  Tasuki said, standing up to face Nagako.  "Huh?  Where did he go....?"  "Oh well come on then Tasuki, let's get them back...."         

* * *

            The Royal Council, the Prime Minister, the Suzaku no Miko, and the Seishi were all gathered in the emperor's chambers, all wondering when the emperor would regain consciousness.  Tamahome had remained conscious the whole time.  The emperor laid in bed, and Tamahome on a stretcher. 

            Miaka leaned forward, on Hotohori's chest, laying her head there.  "Still alive...." she whispered.  No one replied.  She held on to his hand. "Hotohori please wake up, please don't give up.   You can't die...please...."  "I think we should leave him alone...." Miaka turned around to the speaker, surprised that it was Tamahome who spoke.  "Tamahome...." he nodded.  "How is Hekia-sama?"  Miaka shook her head slightly.  "I see..."  Miaka turned back to the emperor.  "I think we should all leave him alone for now..." Tamahome spoke more loudly.  "Yes, yes, of course..." Hotohori's advisors all left.  Chichiri and Tasuki helped carry Tamahome out.  Miaka got up.  "No, Miaka, you should stay with him."  Miaka nodded, understanding Tamahome's meaning.  "Aligatou Tamahome for understanding...."  The three left Miaka and Hotohori to themselves. 

            "Hotohori Gomen Ni...Please don't die because of this.  Please, you must survive...."  There was no reply.  She slowly climbed onto his bed, sleeping down next to him.  "Hotohori there must be something I can do....You were always here for me, please Suzaku, please don't take Hotohori or Tamahome away from me.  They both mean so much to me...." she sent a quick prayer to the Guardian of the South. "Hotohori you must clung on to life. I don't know if you can hear me or not.  Please, please, cling on to life, there's so much ahead of us....please wake up, please....."

* * *

            He could hear many voices, voices, which he thought, he would never hear again. Slowly he opened his eyes.  Gazing across, he saw his companions the one that had died to protect Miaka, to protect Konan.  He looked around everything else was black.  He turned back to his companions who were smiling at him.

            "Where am I?  What happened?  Why are you guys here?"  They exchanged looks.  Finally Nuriko spoke up. "We've come for you, to take you to the underworld...."  "I died?"  "No..."  "Then why am I here?  I'm in the middle of a war.  I still got to protect Miaka!"  "You are as good as dead.  There's nothing you can do...."  "Nothing I can do?  Don't give me that bullshit!"  "What is happening in the other world does not concern you now.  All you can do is wait for death to approach...."  "Of course it concerns me dam it!  I'm the emperor!  I am the Heart of Konan!  I can't die now!  I still need to protect Miaka....!"  "Baka!  Don't you understand!  It's too late!  I died protecting Miaka.  So did Chiriko!  We died because of Miaka, there are no regrets!  You can't live forever Baka!"  "Nuriko....I...."  "He's right, you must move on, all we can do is trust Tasuki and Chichiri to protect Miaka!"  "What about Tamahome?"  "He's currently in the same position as you.  He took part of the Nagako's chi, hoping to save you...." Chiriko added.  "He..he...is he dead?"  "No Baka, he never lost consciousness.... but will soon die, like you "  "Both of you are on the verge of death, you understand.  There's nothing that either of you could do!"  "You can only move on!"  "But...."  "It's too late Hekia-sama.  There is nothing left for you to do!"  "Besides, even as sprits, you can still protect Miaka.  You should know that!"  "I do but still..."  "Please Hekia-sama...don't make this harder then it has to be...."  Hotohori nodded.  Nuriko reached out his hand.  Hotohori stared at it, taking out his own and got ready to take it.

            "Hotohori you must cling on to life. I don't know if you can hear me or not.  Please, please, cling on to life, there's so much ahead of us....please wake up, please....."  Hotohori paused.  "Miaka!" turned around but saw no one.  "Must still be in my head...."  "Hotohori....Baka!  I won't ever forgive you if you die!" "Miaka I, it's too late....I can't come back.  All I can do is move on you understand me?"  He stepped closer towards his companion.  "Baka!  You can't lose hope.  Don't...."  He ignored her, closed his eyes and let half of his body into the underworld.

            At that moment, a hand from nowhere held onto his left hand.  It jerked hard, pulling Hotohori his body out of death.  The emperor looked back.  He could only see a hand holding onto his.  The outline of a dark figure could be seen. "Hotohori you can't I won't let you go.  I won't let them take you...."  "Miaka..." he whispered as her transparent figure came into full view.

            "Baka!  Baka!"  Hotohori tried to shake her off, but instead found himself warped in her arms.  "Miaka...Gomen Ni I can't return...."  Tears ran down her eyes.  "Don't leave me alone in this world."  "I....I'm sor...."  "You very always here for me in the very beginning.  I don't think I would have survived this long in this world without you...."  "You have Tamahome...." his voice sounded bitter.  "I need you.  Don't you understand!  Tamahome isn't enough for me."  "It's too late now!"  "No!  It's not!  You've taught me a lot in this world.  You taught me the will to survive!" she paused.  "That was Tamahome!"

            "Ever since I first arrived in this world, You Tamahome and Nuriko were the only ones I had.  Now Nuriko's gone!  I don't want to lose either of you!"  "Tamahome can...."  "He can't!  He can't always give me everything!"  "He loves you!  He won your heart!  There's nothing left for me!"  "Then does that mean you never loved me?  Does the that mean you've been giving me false hope all along?"  "No, I loved you Miaka.  I still do.  I confessed my feelings for you, but you had to pick him!"  "That doesn't mean I don't love you Baka....I loved you, I always loved you from the very beginning.  It was always you or Tamahome!"  The emperor frowned.

            "Let me explain...."  "Explain?  There is nothing to explain!"  "Yes there is, the day after you proposed to me, I confessed my feelings to Tamahome..." "See!"  "But guess what!  He left me out cold in the rain.  He didn't love me!  He only protected me because I was the Miko!"  "He did what?"  "Yes, you heard me right.  He ditched me, and guess what it was you who I could turn to." "But he loved you in the end!"  "Next, the mirror image of me.  Do you remember? She confessed my inner most feelings to you, feelings I didn't know exist!"  She held on tighter.   "Then after that I almost lost my life, because of her.  I lost too much blood.  Guess what?  I survived...Why, because you guys were here for me.  You gave me courage, so I didn't give up!  I didn't lose my will to survive, because of you guys.  I had a reason for living!"  "There's nothing left for me.  Konan's about to fall!  We can't summon Suzaku!  There is nothing left for me in the other world!"  "After that Tamahome left for Kuto, so guess what, it was you who comforted me, it was you who gave me hope.  When the bandits caught us, when I caught that diseases at Mitsukake's village, it was you who I could relay on.  It was you who gave me strength."  "That was the least I could do...." "Then Tamahome under  Koduoku, I committed suicide, but guess what, it was you who saved me!"  "I can't watch you die!"  "It was so close last time, I could have fallen for you, if Tamahome hadn't come back...."  Hotohori snorted.  "Then when I retrieve the Genbu Shinzaho in Hokkan, the first person I thought of was you, you not Tamahome."  "I see...." "Then in Sairo, did you know Tamahome, was engaged?" "Engaged?" "Yeah to this other girl name Si Fan, or something like that, after he promised to make me the happiest bride ever."  "That bastard, he'll pay."  "I didn't mind, why, because I knew you'll always be here waiting for me.  It was you who I thought of first, you who I hope could of have been there to comfort me...."  "Miaka I didn't know, why didn't you...."  "Because we got back together again....."  "Oh...."

            Miaka hugged him tightly.  "You know why I am telling you this?" "Because it's your last chance to...." "No,  can't you see all those times before, it was always you who was there, always here whenever I needed it the most.  Don't you see how important you are to me, why I can't lose you?"  They all remained silent, hearing Miaka's story.  "Please Hotohori, don't go.  Don't leave me.  You were the reason, I made it this far in life.  You were the one who taught me to stay strong, to believe in myself, to chase my dreams.  I wouldn't be here without you.  Please, you must survive.  You have your whole life ahead of you.  Please Hotohori don't give up, don't give up.   There's always a reason for living.  Everyone has one.  Sometimes you may want to give up, but don't.  You must stay strong for me.  Remember, you are the emperor, you have a whole empire to protect.  You are a Seishi, and your duty is to protect me, the Suzaku no Miko...." "Miaka...I..." before he could finish, Miaka's transparent figure had disappeared.

            "Miaka!" She was gone.  He faces his other companions.  "Go on, you know where you belong.  Go on, it's time you returned to Miaka."  "Yeah, that is right, it wasn't your time anyway...."  "You know the path ahead, now you must take it."  Hotohori sighed.  "I shall return to Miaka.  I must return to her!"  A bright light appeared behind him.  "Take care of her for us..."  "I will...." 

* * * 

            "MIAKA!!!!!!!!" Hotohori shouted as he awoke.  He felt a body, lying on top of his own.  Looking down he saw that it was Miaka, who was crying.  "Miaka...."  She looked into his eyes.  "Hotohori...."  "Miaka I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have given up.  Gomen I shouldn't have lost my will...."  "It's alright...it's alright, as long as you are back."

            Hotohori tried to sit up, but his body ached and refused him to do so.  "Don't move," "I don't think I can...." he sighed.  "Thank you Miaka, for........"

            At that moment the door burst open.  Chichiri and Tasuki came in, carrying Tamahome.  "You're awake!"  "I thought it was you."  "That scream for Miaka..." Hotohori smiled at his friends.  "I didn't give up.  Miaka she gave me the strength to survive..."  "Yup, knew it from the start, always knew it...." Tamahome whispered. 

            "Well, I'm glad you are both up."  Miaka said, changing the subject.  "But as you can see, life is slipping away, we don't have a lot of time."  "What do you mean, you, both of you are going to make it."  "No one of us...." Hotohori corrected her.  "What do you mean?" Miaka demanded.  "Nothing, nothing, it's just I knew it from the start...."  The others looked at the emperor for an explanation.  "Hekia-sama tell us, don't hide secret."  "I shouldn't have said anything, now you'll all blame me for the deaths...."  "What do you mean?" Tasuki demanded.  "The deaths of the other Seishi...."  "What?   "What do you mean? You mean you knew from the start?!"  "Yes...." There was stunned silence.  "Tell us no da, tell us, we won't blame you...." "No....it's better left untold.  Better let the two of us die."  "What do you mean Hotohori?" "Miaka it's for your sake!  I don't want to put another burden on you!  You have enough already..."  "I can handle it!  Hotohori please, I demand you to tell us!  As Miko, I order you to.  As long as there is the slightest chance, I'll do anything, I can't just you guys die....!"  "You don't understand Miaka, it'll be to much for you!"  Miaka shook her head.  "Please, I don't care what the burden is....."  "Miaka I can't...." he looked into her pleading eyes.  "Tell us no da........"  "Fine..."

            "There is a part of the legend of Suzaku, that I've always kept to myself."  "An untold part?"  "Yes, a part that was vital to the legend, but I ignored it, and now I regret, that I did so...."  "Tell us no da.  Don't carry this burden yourself."  "Yeah, if it has to do with us, then we have the right to know..."  Miaka hushed Tasuki.

            "The deaths of four Seishi were foretold"  "What?"  "One, at the hands of a beast. Left to die alone, his body will forever lie under the frozen snow, on top of the mountain, in a foreign land."  "Nuriko....." Tasuki said automatically.  "One will fight possession, taking an enemy with him...." "Chiriko...." Tamahome spoke.  "One in exchanged for the lives of others...." "Mitsukake....no da " "That's three Seishi's, you said four, so does that mean one of you has to die?"  Miaka asked.  Hotohori nodded his head.  "Four Seishi left, three safe from harm, two on the verge of death.  One will die, one will survive.  Five days to decide, otherwise neither survive.  Both fates, rest in the hands of the Suzaku no Miko."

            "Hotohori, what exactly does that last part mean? After the one about Mitsukake...." "I think you perfectly know Miaka...." "I want to hear it from you, in your words..." "It means, there are four Seishi left.  Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, and me. Two about to die, Tamahome and me.  One of us will die, the other survive.  Our fates rest in your hands. You must choose within five days, otherwise neither will survive...." "What about the part three safe from harm?"  "It means, this is the last death.  After your choice, there are no more deaths related to the summoning of Suzaku." Miaka remained silent for a while.

            _Choose?  Do I have to choose again.  How can I do so?  How can I choose between the two?  This time, though, this time I'll lose the other forever?_

            "Miaka, I know what you are thinking, I shouldn't have place this burden on you....I'm sorry...." Miaka looked at him, then at Tamahome.  "The best thing is not to choose at all.  We all know you can't."  "No, Hotohori, I will choose.  Even if it is just one life, I can't let both of you slip away..."  "Then your choice is?"  "I.. I...I chose...I choose...." "Wait Miaka, I think it is better that you consider your choice first." "Yes, I have to agree with Tasuki, you must make the right decision, no da..." Miaka hesitated.  "Alright, then. I'll have my reply in an hour..."  " What do you mean Miaka?  It's too soon..." "No it's not, Besides, I already have a faint idea of who it will be.  I just hope it will be the right one....." she got up to leave.  The other two picked up Tamahome and followed her out.

* * *

            Miaka stood at the doorway, watching, Tasuki and Chichiri place Tamahome down in his room.  "Chichiri, Tasuki, can I talk to you guys alone?" she asked, once they were finished.  "Yes, sure…" The two followed Miaka to her room.

            She sat down  on her bed.  The two stood before her.  No one spoke for a long time.  Finally they could see tears roll down her eyes.

            "I've made up my decision."  "That fast no da?"  "You should consider more carefully.  I mean we all know who you will choose…" "You do?" "Tamahome right, you'll choose him right."  Miaka nodded.  "You can't no da.  You can't, we all know it is hard, but you can't." "Why?"  "You can't let Hotohori die!  He's the emperor.  He is the heart of Konan.  We are in a war.  You can't be so selfish."  "This is not the time for love.  People are dying this very second, and more will die, if the country is without its emperor!  You should know better no da!"  "Please Miaka, you can't choose Tamahome."  "I'm sorry both of you.  I've decided.  I just can't lose Tamahome now!"  She stood up and ran out of  the room.  "Miaka no da!"  The two chased after her.

* * *

            "Miaka, please reconsider."  "You can't chose him no da…"  Miaka ran faster, until she was outside the emperor's chambers.  All fell silent.  "I'm sorry guys, I've made up my decision."  She entered the room, leaving the two Seishi to themselves.

* * *

            Miaka entered the room.  Hotohori stared at her.  On a table laid his holy sword.

            "So Miaka, you've made up your decision."  "Yes…"  "Don't tell me I know it's him…." She looked up into his sad eyes.  "I'm sorry, Hotohori, I really am. I'm so sorry."  "Miaka come here…." She did so, laying her head on his chest.  "It's alright.  I don't mind.  I understand perfectly well…."  "I'm sorry…." Was all she could repeat, over and over again.  "Please I knew this would hurt you from the start, that was why I kept it from you, I didn't want to hurt you, in any way."  "I know that it's not your fault."  "It's not your fault either Miaka, never blame yourself for this."  "How can I not do that, it's the same as if I killed you myself."  "Would you Miaka, would you kill me if I asked you to, here and now."  He nodded at his sword.  Miaka looked at it too.  She stood up picked up the sword and pulled it out of it's slash.  "If you kill me, then Tamahome will instantly recover, if not that you can say your decision out loud and wait the five days, Tamahome would recover and I'll well I'll just lets say grow weaker and live my five days in unimaginable pain, die more slowly."  "What would you prefer?"  "That depends on you"  Miaka nodded.  She pointed the sword at the emperor's chest, getting ready to kill him herself. "Miaka give me a straight answer, do you love me?  Have you ever loved me…."  Miaka's heart thump with pain.

            _Even now, he only thinks of my.  What can I say?  I love Tamahome more.  Well maybe once in a while I would think of Hotohori.  Yes, probably deep inside I love him.  Still I love Tamahome more.  I only love Tamahome.  Please Hotohori understand that.  _

"I'm sorry.  I can never return your feelings.  He's too important to me."  "I….I…understand…" he paused. "Then kill me now, get it over with." Hotohori closed his eyes.  "Please forgive me…." Miaka too closed her eyes.  Then the sword came down. No one moved, finally Hotohori opened his eyes, seeing that the sword was stabbed on the bed. "I can't I can't, I'm sorry.  No matter what happens, I can't an I won't kill you off myself."  Miaka hugged him tightly.  "I may not love you as much as I love him, but you are still one of the most important people in my life, I can't do this to you.  I'm so sorry Hotohori, I really am…."  "Miaka this is best for the both of us…"  "You really think so!  It is not the best at all.  How can it be?  I can't choose between the two of you.  You know that.  The only reason I did choose was because it was a must.  If there was any other way…."  "Alright Miaka, I won't force you to.  Just promise me one thing, my last and final wish."  "Anything, I'll do anything for you, anything that will let you feel less painful, anyway to take part of the burden off you…." Hotohori smiled.  "Then promise me this, I know you do not love me, but promise me this…." Both pair of eyes locked the others.  "At least for the last five days remaining of my life…." His voice trailed off.  "To pretend to love me, At least act like you do.  To take care of me, I want you to be the women, the Suzaku no Miko that was in my dreams.  I want you to remain by my side…."  She remained silent, tears streaked down her cheeks.  "It's all that I ask of.  Ever since I was a child, I fell in love with the faceless Miko.  I knew that one day she would come, come and guide me out of darkness, of my solitude life. You are the flickering light, I see, but never seemed to be able to reach.  I've lived my entire life in loneness Miaka, and don't want to die like that."  "I Hotohori, I didn't know that, I know you've told me that before, but it never occurred to me that…."  "Remember I'm not forcing you to.  I never forced you to do anything, I never will….It is not an order."  "I promise, Hotohori, I promise, starting from now."  "Thank you Miaka, you have no idea how much this means to me…."

* * *

            The days slowly passed.  Miaka always stayed in the emperor's chambers, tending to him.  The only time she left was to eat dinner, bringing her share to his chambers.  She ate with him, slept next to him, and did everything she could to ease his pain.  She had defiantly noticed how weak he had become, unable to move by himself, how he always depended on her.  The only thing he could do was lie flat on his back, and talk, his voice always grew softer.

* * *

            "Hey Miaka wait no da…." Chichiri yelled as he caught a glimpse of her on the rare occasions when she was not locked up inside the room with the emperor.  She paused, seeing that both her Seishi were running up to her.

            "Hey guys, what is it.  Spill it out.  I don't have all day you know."  "Hotohori-sama how is he no da?" "Not good," she replied solemnly.  "Is it almost time?"  She glared at the bandit, for a split second before tears filled her eyes.  "Please don't mention it." More tears swelled in her eyes.  "Sorry…" "So Miaka, Is Hotohori-sama happy."  "Yes, yeah he actually brighten up, these last few days, you know after I spent time with him alone…" "His last wish I presume?" "Yeah, how did you know?" Of course we know no da, come on, it's so obvious.  Hotohori-sama's been in love with you since well Suzaku knows when, and you…well you…." Miaka bit gently on her lower lip. "Well things haven't worked out that way….and well that is what he wants…" "and what you want to right no da, he's not forcing you…." "Of course not…."  "Then well, would you change your decision, your choice." "Why would I…."  "because you love him too, Hotohori-sama, you might not realize the feelings now, but we know, you know…." "I…I …love Tamahome and I won't change my choice, even if I could…because I don't feel anything, anything towards Hotohori."  "That is what you think." Chichiri took the tray of food that Miaka was carrying.  "Hey!  Give it back!" " No, it seems to us that you rather be with Tamahome right now then with the emperor."  "So go on, go back to him instead…"  "No,"  Miaka took the tray of food back.  "You guys can take care of Tamahome…" She turned and headed for the emperor's chambers, her heart more confused then ever.

            _Who is it that I love?  Do I really Tamahome, or is it Hotohori?  _Somehow Miaka saw some truth in the monk and bandits word.  It made sense.  _Maybe it is true.  Maybe I do love the emperor.  Maybe I've always loved him, maybe I just didn't realize it._  She shook that thought.  _No, I love Tamahome, it's Tamahome, nobody else.  It will always be him._  That did not quite make sense. _Then why, then why am I not spending time with the one that I love?  Why am I not at his side, during his most difficult time, in his life?  Why?  Why? _She couldn't answer that question.  All she knew was that her heart was all mixed up.

 * * * 

            The night was quiet.  Tamahome sat up on his bed.  Four days dad passed, make that five in just three more hours, since Hotohori had spoken of the untold legend.  Even now, he did not know Miaka's choice.  Both Chichiri and Tasuki had visited him often.  At first he would ask of Miaka's whereabouts, they only grumbled about her not leaving the emperor's chambers, was always accompany him.  Each time he heard this, jealousy erupted inside of him, how he envied the emperor, having Miaka accompany him.  Then he would ask, about Miaka's decision, but they never gave him a straight answer, in fact, he noticed how cold both of them would go if it was mentioned.  So now he never mentioned either of those topics.  Even still, he had a faint idea of whom Miaka chose.

            _How could you Miaka?  How could you choose him instead.  After all we've been through, I would have thought you would have chosen me.  I thought you loved me.  How could you spend time in his chambers, not to mention alone!  Miaka how could you do this to me?_

            He was filled with jealousy and envy that he did not notice that he had heeled, and was recovering quickly.  He only thought that if he had heeled, so quickly, then probably the emperor was well, and fully recovered, since of course, Hotohori would be her number one choice. It made perfect sense, the emperor had everything he ever desired, and of course was willing to give everything to her.

            _Baka Miaka!_  He slowly stood up, leaning on crutches that Chichiri had made for him.  Carefully he walked over to a drawer, and took out a dagger.

* * * 

            Miaka quietly left the emperor's chambers, so that the she would not wake the emperor who was sleeping peacefully.  She was keen to return with more food, a bowl of water and a fresh new wet towel, especially since the emperor had gone so weak, that all he could do was talk softly, his voice barely a whisper.

            She wondered the halls of the palace, acknowledging anyone who passed by.  Miaka had entered the kitchen, surprised that she wasn't the only one there.  Tasuki had been leaning against the far wall, while Chichiri had sat down on the opposite end.

            "Guys, What are you doing here?  This late at night too…"  "Hotohori-sama…." Miaka raised an eyebrow.  "Don't start this again."  The two shook their heads.  "No, that is not why we are here…"  She glanced at each one.  "Well, what is it then…"  "We've decide that it would be impossible to change your mind…"  "So instead, we've decide to help you out no da." "I don't need…."  "Oh, yes you do.  You can't go running around and spend time with Hotohori-sama."  "It's just a couple of minutes."  "You mean his last night. He needs you more then ever.  You understand us."  Miaka nodded.  "We decided to help you, you know you can't take care of all these task yourself, it's too much for you." "I can manage…"  "We're telling you that you cannot.  You have too much to do already, you take care of the emperor, and we'll do the rest…." "As in bring the food, water, etc.  That way you will have more time together, no da…."  "Besides, it's pointless standing here and doing nothing,  come on, you know you can't take this burden on alone."  "It's a difficult time.  It's hard for all of us, especially you.  We're here too, we can always help…"  "I…I…"  The two had made their point.  Miaka considered it.  "Thank you, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."  "Hey Miaka, remember, we're all in this together."  "Don't let yourself carry a burden alone, especially this one no da…."

* * *

            Tamahome gently pushed open the door to Hotohori's chambers.  Inside was dark, only the moon and stars lit up the room.  As quietly as he could he approached the emperor, unaware that he had awaken at the creak of the door.

            "Miaka, is that you?" he asked weakly.  Tamahome did not reply.  He moves slowly forward, the crutches giving a soft thud each time it hit the floor.  "Who is it, reveal yourself at once!  I demand you to!"  Tamahome gave a soft chuckle.  "It's just me Hotohori-sama, just Tamahome…." He approached the bed, still hidden from sight.  "Tam…Tamahome?"  "Yeah, it's just me."  "What are you doing here?  What do you think you are doing here?" "I've come to say goodbye, goodbye forever…."  Tamahome revealed himself.  Hotohori gave a small gasp, seeing the dagger held above his chest.

            " I can't let Miaka choose you.  With you gone she has no choice but to choose me. Sayonara Hekia-sama   forever!" "but  Mia…." The dagger plunged into him, cutting into his flesh.  A smile crossed Tamahome's face. "I can't let Miaka have you.  She's mine.  I'll challenge anyone for her hand."  "You…you.. bastard.  You'll pay for this!" the emperor grunted.

* * * 

            Miaka bumped into a figure as she entered Hotohori's room.  Both of them fell backwards.  Chichiri and Tasuki, out of Seishi instinct, dropped all they were carrying and held Miaka up, before she fell to the floor.  The figure was not as lucky, he fell flat on his back.

            "Gomen, I didn't se…Tamahome, it's you, what are you doing out of bed, are you well…?" she asked glancing down at his blood red hands.  "Oh my gosh, Tamahome, what happened to you!"  He only grunted.  Taking one of his arms, the two Seishi heaved him inside.

            "Tamahome, what the hell happened to you! What's with the blood"  Tamahome only turned his head sideways, not looking at anyone.  Instead he asked.  "So you going to kill me now, eh."  "Why would I….?"  "Execute him, Execute that bastard…" Hotohori spoke up.  Miaka turned to look at him, and then screamed.  Both Chichiri and Tasuki looked at the emperor, both understanding at once.

            "Baka!  Bitch!  You fucking killed him!  You killed the emperor!"  Tasuki yelled, picking Tamahome up by his collar.  "It was either me or him!  Of course I'll kill him, otherwise it would be me!"  Tasuki punched him hard in the stomach, making him spit out blood.  "Then you should die!  Die for the emperor, die for the country!  Die for Miaka!"  "Exactly, I knew it was going to me!  I knew Miaka chose him, I couldn't afford that!"

            "Who, Who told you I chose Hotohori!"  Miaka yelled, now bandaging the emperor up, from the outer wounds, without having much success.  "I never choose Hotohori!  I choose you Tamahome!  You Baka!"  "Really, then why have you only been with the emperor!  How come you never visited me!"  "I see I've made the wrong decision.  Both Tasuki and Chichiri tried to talk me out of it, but why did I still choose you?  Why!  A Baka I was!"

            Tasuki and Chichiri continue to punch and kick Tamahome, who now laid on the floor.  Tamahome curled up into a ball, spiting out mouthfuls of blood.

            "I choose you because I love you Tamahome!  I was willing to risk everything, everyone, as long as we were together.  The people of Konan, the Konan Empire, didn't matter to me as long as I had you!  Wrong decision, I see now.  Hotohori, he never did anything to you!  All he wanted was for me to spend the rest of his lives with him!  That was all!  You had to god dam mess it up!  It's just five days!  I would spend the rest of my life with you, and you, you just  wouldn't have that!"  Miaka cried harder, clinging onto the Hotohori's hand.

            Tamahome did not reply, the truth finally struck in, and he realized how much damaged he had caused. "Miaka, Gomen, Hekia-sama forgive me.  I'm so sorry. I didn't know.  Please Miaka how can I make this up."  "You can't Baka!  You can't change the past!  I can't love you no more, not after what you did to Hotohori.  I hate you, I can never forgive you…."  "Miaka, I…I…."  Then an idea came into his mind.  "If I die, if I die, then according to that that legend, Hotohori-sama would be healed…"  Without waiting for an answer, he uncurled and lay flat on the floor, just as the Seishi deliver the two final fatal blows that took the life out of him.

            "Baka Tamahome…that would not work.  Miaka had already made her decision…."  Hotohori whispered to the dead body, sighing heavily.  Miaka clasped both her hands on his, pulling him closer.  Tasuki and Chichiri came over, kneeling behind the Miko.

            "Miaka, I think you should wrap the outer wounds first no da, to stop the bleeding."  "I tried, the blood doesn't seem to stop.  If it doesn't then he'll die from the lost of blood." "I know…"  The three warped more layers on the wound. "Hotohori-sama, don't give up.  Gomen, I caused you so much pain."  "It's nothing Miaka….In less then two hours, I will die, and then all the pain will be gone…."  "No, no, don't talk that way!  Don't say that.  You're not going to die. I…I…love you.  You can't die…."  Hotohori smiled.  "I'm so glad I had a chance to meet you all, all of you." He paused.  "Besides, brighten up, we will all meet again,"  "Don't give up, don't lose hope.  

            "Suzaku, I change my decision." Nothing happened.  "Dam it, Suzaku, you listening? I choose Hotohori-sama!  No matter what happens, please don't let him die!"  No reply.  Miaka started to get desperate as the life drain away from the emperor.  "I'm so sorry Hotohori.  I was such a Baka to not have chosen you in the first place.  Now, because of me, you are going to die!  I've messed up everything haven't I?  I can't summon Suzaku.  I can't save you, or Konan, I can't do anything at all…."

            "Miaka, don't blame yourself.  It's too late now…."  "It's all my fault."  "No, it is not, this is fate."  "I don't believe it that stuff anymore.  I won't…."  "Miaka you must believe, you must believe in fate, in destiny, believe in Suzaku, as I have always done so, for my whole life…" he chuckled softly.  "Funny how things work, how everything was taken away from me, my family, my friends, my soon to be life, and most of all, how he had taken you away from me…"  Miaka's cheeks were filled with tears.  "Don't talk that way.  Hotohori, you had everything you ever wanted, the best friends and companions around, and most importantly you have me, Hotohori, I love you.  I've love you, you hear me, I love you Hotohori!"  The emperor only smiled.  "I love you too Miaka…."

            No one spoke for a while.  "Tasuki, Chichiri," "Yes Hekia-sama…."  "It's almost time." The two shook their heads furiously.  "I have one, one last, last request…." "Anything, anything…." "I want you two take care of Miaka for me."  "Of course no da…"  "We will…."  "You are the only ones that she has left, you understand." "Yes…Hekia…" 

            He turned back to Miaka once more. The two stared at each other for a long, long time.  Even now, Miaka could see his sad pleading eyes, asking the question one last time.  "Miaka will you…." He heaved a sigh. "Never mind, just take care of yourself…"  "If that is your last wish, your last request…" Both the bandit and monk looked up at her, not understanding.  "If you love me, the way, I love you, then I presume you will have no objections."  "No, I do not, till the day I die, till the day we meet again, I promise you, I promise you, I love you…."  "Hotohori smiled, gazing at her.  She bent down and kissed his lips.  "Sayonara Miaka, until then….I love you Miaka, I will wait for you….if you wait for me."  "I will…."  "Miaka…." "Hotohori…." "Miaka…." She felt his life slowly disappear.  She held on tighter.  "Miaka I love you…." Was all he said, before he died.  "Hotohori, I love you too, Rest peacefully my emperor, my lord, my lover, my husband."

****************

            Done!  Yeah, I decide to write a short fic. It's sad I know.  Well tell me what you think. Should I make a sequel or not? **Read/Review**! ^_^      

class=Section2> 


	2. Author Notes

**Author Notes:**

Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews!  I really appreciate theme!

I decided to do a sequel since some of you were interested in it.  It's called **I swear**.  Hope you guys would continue to read it.  I already posted the story and chap. 2 is already up!  Please go check it out!


End file.
